


Choices

by MultiFandom__Writer



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Cute garcy, F/M, Garcia defends Lucy, Little bit of Fluff, Wyatt is kinda a douche (In this fic), lucy is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandom__Writer/pseuds/MultiFandom__Writer
Summary: Wyatt comes for Flynn again, asking him to stay away from Lucy. Flynn doesn't hold back.





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos on my last fic, there is so many in such a short amount of time.  
> In celebration and sadness, I want to share my Timeless fanfic. I'm really going to miss this show and its characters but I'm definitely going to continue writing for them.  
> I haven't actually watched the finale yet as I was with my Grandma, but I will watch it tomorrow. I still want to spread my love for Timeless by sharing my first fic for them. I don't think they'll be endgame but in my mind and heart, they always will be. I'm super proud of this and I hope you all like it.  
> This is day 20 of my Christmas Fic Challenge.  
> Enjoy, L.

Wyatt caught Lucy leaving Flynn's room for the third time this week. He was pissed, to say the least, he had talked to Flynn once before and frankly didn't want to talk to him again. He had warned Flynn to stay out of her life but that didn't seem to stick so he waited outside Flynn's room. Wyatt wasn't sure what he was going to say but he needed to say something.

  
Once Flynn left his room he wasn't exactly expecting Wyatt to be on the other side of the door, nor did he want him there.

  
"Stay away from her" Wyatt was blunt and straight to the point. Flynn wasn't a fan at all. He had just woken up and wasn't really a morning person.

  
"We are not having this conversation again Wyatt," Flynn said and tried to walk away.

  
"Yes, we are" Wyatt stepped in front of the much larger man.

  
"Stay away from her" he spat.

  
"That's not your decision to make," Flynn said calmly, not looking for a fight this early in the morning.

  
"She doesn't need you, You're toxic."

  
"Still not your decision to make. Lucy is her own person and she can make her own choices" Flynn rolled his eyes, to him, it wasn't that big of a concept. It annoyed him to no end that Wyatt couldn't wrap that around his small brain.

  
"I don't care, I don't want you to hurt her like you hurt everyone else" Wyatt spoke with so much venom that Flynn took a step back.

  
"You're scared I going to hurt her, really Wyatt" he raised his eyebrows daring Wyatt to challenge him.

  
"Yeah."

  
He accepted that challenge "Aren't you the one who left the day, no night after you got together. For your at the time deceased wife. And you know what I would have understood and done the exact same thing but if you cared about Lucy at all you would have explained what was going on instead of leaving her without saying a word." Wyatt tried to get a word in but Flynn stopped him. "Don't you think it hurt her when you said she wouldn't lose you but you left her anyways. You broke her heart and then stomped all over it by rubbing your marriage in her face by bragging about your sex life," Flynn paused letting Wyatt soak everything in. "Maybe you should stop worrying about other people hurting Lucy and take a look in the mirror." Flynn took one final attempt at leaving before Wyatt had time to make a response but to no avail.

  
Wyatt practically ignored everything he said, "She's my wife, of course, I was going back to her, I talked with Lucy."

  
Flynn let out a small laugh "No you didn't, you were to busy screwing your wife to notice Lucy. And I understand that she's your wife and you'll always love her but you gave Lucy nothing. No apology, nothing. You know how amazing Lucy is and you know she would never make you choose between her and Jessica. That is your responsibility" he finished by pointing at Wyatt, still trying to keep some distance.

  
"How the hell do you even know that" he deflected.

  
"I listen," Garcia said simply "when she talks to me I listen, I do not speak over her or leave her when she needs someone to confide in" he started to raise his voice, his annoyance and aggravation intensifying.

  
"Lucy would never confide in you" Wyatt was in shock as he spoke, he wouldn't have thought in a million years that Lucy would confide in Flynn, let alone have a full conversation.

  
"Oh yes, she does because I don't treat her like an object or prize to be won. I don't try to control her behind her back. She a person to me. A beautiful, wonderful, heartfelt person. A person that needs someone to relate to and talk to." he took a small pause, hoping to make the words stick. "For the time being, I can be that person for her. Because I have never once intentionally hurt her and I never plan to. But more importantly if Lucy doesn't want me in her life anymore I will respect her and her choice but until then I'm going to get to know her and help her through what you did to her."

  
Okay, maybe he was rubbing it in a little bit.

  
"You'll have no idea what you're talking about, I respect Lucy" his anger was growing and Flynn loved the way he had that effect on him.

  
"If you did then you wouldn't treat her like you are, as an object or toy. You wouldn't be telling me to leave her alone since you don't know what she wants anymore. If you truly and fully respect her then you wouldn't try to control her. You'd let her be her own person" Flynn sighed, he was angry too and was exhausted from repeating himself. He didn't think he should have to explain this simple concept to a grown man.

  
"Look, Wyatt, I'm not trying to attack you but you need you to take a serious look at how you're treating Lucy because she can only take so much before she gets tired of dealing with your bullshit" Wyatt needed some sense knocked into him but because it came from him Wyatt would never listen.

  
"I'm done with you, this is my last warning. Stay away from Lucy" he growled.

  
"Have you not listened to a word I've said, Lucy doesn't need you..." Wyatt ignored him again, pushing past the larger man and stormed down the hall. “You can't run from this problem, you'll run into me again. We are in an enclosed underground facility after all" Flynn yelled after Wyatt which earned him the finger.

  
Garcia groaned as he rubbed his temples. It wasn't even 8:00 am and he was already stressed.

 

"Well that was a nice show," Lucy said as she turned the corner, a small smile on her face.

  
Her presence bringing down his stress a little.

  
"Lucy, I'm sorry. I just couldn't let him treat you like that. You deserve much more than him" he was panicking "I understand if you're mad, I'll back off if you want..." he said taking a few steps back.

  
"No, it’s okay Flynn" Lucy gave him another smile as he returned to his original spot. His smile matching hers "It had to be said. I really should be thanking you."

  
"No need," he said putting his hands up, shaking his head.

  
“But it is, ever since Wyatt got Jessica back something has been off with him. He hasn’t been himself, he hasn’t been treating me the same way he used to. I’m not sure how but Jessica being here does something to him and the talk you gave him was something he has been needing hear for a long time. Maybe it gave him a little common sense back” she laughed, pushing her hair out of her face.

  
“Lucy” he tried again.

  
Her smile returning, bright and wide as she spoke “Just say you’re welcome” she said poking him.

  
“You’re welcome” he laughed a little shaking his head again. God, he was so in love with this woman.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always welcome!


End file.
